A Kiss is More Than Words
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Fai & Skye are good friends. What will happen when they dance together after Sakura wins her feather at the Dragonfly Race? FaixOc; ShogoxPrimera


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle"! Only CLAMP owns the series and the characters!**

**My Oc belongs to me!**

* * *

Fai went into the party with Syaoran and the others, and he was looking around for Skye, but no sign of her. Syaoran and the others went to talk with others, leaving him and Mokona together.

"Fai? Are you waiting for someone?" Mokona asked.

Fai said, "I'm fine, Mokona. Why don't you get something to eat or something, ok?"

Mokona nodded and then he went over to Kurogane to eat with him and a bit of his food. Then Fai kept looking around until he finally saw Skye with a smile on his face. He cleared his throat and then he went towards her.

He went behind her, covered her eyes, and whispered in her ear, "Guess who."

Skye smiled, turned, and said, "Hey."

"Hi. How are you feeling since the incident from yesterday?" Fai asked.

"I'm fine now," Skye said confidently. "Shogo told me that it was only a minor wound, so it was no biggy of an issue. I get into stuff like this all the time and I have never gotten any serious injuries, so you have nothing to worry about, Fai!"

Fai smiled and said, "I am glad that you are ok. I was a bit worried about you..."

Skye blushed and asked, "Did you really?"

"Yeah, I was... You look beautiful tonight... Skye..." Fai said softly.

Skye blushed more and said, "Yeah... thank you. That was very sweet of you..."

Fai blushed a bit and said, "Yeah. Glad to hear that."

Then all of a sudden, soft slow music started playing as a romantic song was beginning to play. The couples went out to dance. Shogo and Primera went first, Syaoran and Sakura were second, Kurogane and Tomoyo were last. Fai and Skye looked at each other and the mage grinned.

He stuck out his hand and said, "Shall I have this dance?"

Skye nodded and said, "Ok... Sure..."

Then they stepped out ,and began to dance slowly as Fai had his arms around Skye's waist and Skye had her hands on his shoulders, laying her head on his chest, her eyes closed. Then the song began to play as the moment was getting romantic.

_**Every night in my dreams,**_

_**I see you, I feel you.**_

_**That is how I know you go on...**_

Fai whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Skye whispered, "I'm a bit nervous... This is the first time I have ever danced with a guy..."

"Same for me..." Fai whispered back.

_**Far across the distance and spaces between us,**_

_**you have come to show you go on...**_

_**Near...Far...Wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on...**_

Fai held Skye close to him and that made Skye's heart jump. She closed her eyes again and tried not to let out a squeal.

_**Once more you open the door,**_

_**and you're here in my heart.**_

_**And my heart will go on and on...**_

"Skye... I think you really are beautiful tonight... You are a very beautiful girl..." Fai whispered in her ear again.

Skye let out a gasp.

"You think so?" she asked.

Fai nodded and said, "Yes..."

_**Love can touch us one time,**_

_**and last for a lifetime.**_

_**And never let go till we're gone.**_

_**Love was when I loved you,**_

_**one true time I hold to.**_

_**In my life we'll always go on...**_

Then Skye said, "I think that you are a nice, handsome guy, Fai..."

Fai blushed and said, closing his eyes, "I was hoping that you'd say that..."

_**Near...far...wherever you are,**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on...**_

_**Once more, you open the door,**_

_**and you're here in my heart,**_

_**and my heart will go on and on...**_

Then Fai and Skye looked up at each other for a long time, gazing into each other's eyes from ice blue to baby blue. Then they closed their eyes, leaning in towards each other. Their lips touched as they fell into a warm passionate kiss.

_**You're here,**_

_**there's nothing I fear.**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on...**_

_**We'll stay forever this way,**_

_**you are safe in my heart.**_

_**And my heart will go on and on...**_

As the song finished, Fai and Skye were still in their kiss. Then they pulled away and the two blushed a bit. They smiled at each other and held each other in each other's arms as they danced to the next song.

As the song was playing, Fai whispered gently in Skye's ear, "Skye... I love you..."

Skye smiled and whispered, "I love you, too, Fai..."

Then they kept on dancing the night away, finally together, and are completely in love with each other. Shogo and Primera saw what happened. Primera giggled and Shogo grinned.

"Well, your sister has a boyfriend now. Just like you wanted," said Primera, looking up at her boyfriend.

Shogo nodded and said, "Yes. That is what I wanted."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Be sure to review :)**


End file.
